Disobedience
by YYxYandJxS4eva
Summary: Yuki Sohma has Disobeyed Akito and must now face the consequences of his actions. Can a certain Black and white haired Teen help him recover from the pain Akito has inflicted upon him?
1. Chapter 1 Abuse

**Disobedience Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki x Hatsuharu**

_~Nightmares and/or dreams~_

**~Haru's thoughts~**

**Summary: Yuki has disobeyed Akito and must now face the consequences. Can a certain black and white haired teen help him recover?**

**YYxYandJxS4eva: On with the story =D**

''Traitor!'' shouted Akito, whipping Yuki once again.

''I'm sorry!'' cried Yuki, in a desperate attempt to stop Akito.

''You promised to stay by my side but you abandoned me!''.

He whipped Yuki one last time and stopped.

Yuki took this chance to run.

As he was heading towards Shigure's house, he bumped into someone.

''Sorry,'' said Yuki and looked up.

''Yuki! What happened?'' asked Haru.

Yuki didn't answer, he collapsed to the ground.

Eyes widening, Haru scooped up Yuki and ran to Shigure's house.

**~Scene Change~**

Tohru heard a frantic knock on the door, so answered it.

''Welcome back...'' she started, and then paused.

''Yuki!'' exclaimed Tohru.

Shigure heard her and appeared in the hallway.

''What's going on?'' asked Shigure.

He gasped when he saw Yuki, unconscious and bleeding in Haru's arms.

Haru placed Yuki on the sofa and sat beside it.

Shigure ran to the phone, dialling the number for Hatori.

''Hatori...? Yes, it's me... Could you get down here? Yuki's hurt... I'm guessing Akito did it... Okay... Bye''.

At that moment, Kyo walked downstairs.

He wandered into the living room, seeing his rival, unconscious.

''What happened?'' asked Kyo.

''It was probably Akito... '' said Haru, looking down.

''Hatori will be here in a few minutes,'' said Shigure, walking back into the room.

At that point, Yuki slowly woke up.

He tried to sit up but winced in pain, grabbing his arm.

Haru gently pushed him back against the pillows.

''Easy now...'' said Haru.

''Yuki, are you ok?'' asked Tohru.

''I'm okay, Miss Honda, don't worry,'' replied Yuki.

''Did Akito do this to you?'' asked Haru, obviously worried.

Yuki's eyes widened, filling up with tears.

Haru pulled Yuki into a hug, knowing that he needed it.

The tears flowed down Yuki's pale face.

Tohru could only stand there and look on sadly, not knowing what to do.

**~Scene Change~**

A few minutes passed, a knock at the door sounded.

Shigure opened the door and found Hatori standing there.

Hatori walked into the living room, then walking to Yuki.

Hatori removed Yuki's shirt and gasped.

There were deep cuts on Yuki's back and chest and there were a lot.

Bruises covered his arms.

Hatori sprayed disinfectant onto the cuts, causing Yuki to wince.

Hatori bandaged up Yuki's middle.

''What exactly happened?'' asked Hatori.

Yuki looked at Hatori, eyes full of fear and fainted.

''Is he... will he be... okay?'' asked Tohru, worry in her voice.

''He'll be fine, he just needs rest. I'll check up on him in a few days,'' replied Hatori.

Haru picked up Yuki, bridal style and carried him to his room.

He laid Yuki on his bed, sitting on a chair next to it.

**~Scene Change~**

A few minutes later, Haru noticed Yuki was tossing and turning in the bed.

**~Huh? Is Yuki having a nightmare? ~**

_~Yuki! It's time for your punishment,'' said Akito smirking._

''_No, please! Forgive me!'' pleaded Yuki, eyes filled with fear._

''_It's too late to forgive you now; this is the last straw...''._

''_I'll do anything! I'm begging you!''._

''_Oh, it's far too late for that. Time to pay the price! DIE!'' screamed Akito._

_He took a gun from under his robes and aimed it at Yuki's head._

''_No! I don't wanna die! Please!'' cried Yuuki._

_Akito pulled the trigger._

_Yuki screamed~_

Haru's eyes widened.

''Yuki! Calm down! It's only a dream!'' shouted Haru.

Yuki kept on screaming, he wouldn't wake up.

Hatori was about to leave when he heard the shouts and screams coming from Yuki's room.

**YYxYandJxS4eva: Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Accident

**Disobedience Chapter 2 – The Accident**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

Everyone ran upstairs to find Haru trying to calm down Yuki, but to no success.

He placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder.

''L... leave me alone!'' shouted Yuki, punching Haru.

The punch was so hard that it Haru actually fell through the window.

Hatori rushed over to the smashed window and looked down.

Haru was lying on the ground, half-conscious, leg stuck out at an odd angle.

Hatori raced down the stairs and outside, Shigure following.

They ran to Haru, who was struggling to keep his eyes open

''Yu... ki...'' said Haru, before falling unconscious.

Hatori whipped out his cell phone, dialling for an ambulance.

The sounds of the sirens snapped Yuki out of his nightmare.

He rushed out of the room.

When he got outside, he saw Haru being put into the ambulance on a stretcher.

''What happened?'' asked Yuki, clearly worried.

''You punched Haru, and he fell out of the window,'' said Shigure.

Yuki's eyes widened. He stood there in disbelief.

Tohru and Kyo came running out of the house.

''We can take my car to the hospital,'' said Hatori.

''Yuki, are you coming?'' asked Tohru.

Yuki didn't respond, he ran off.

''He'll be fine,'' said Kyo.

**~Scene Change~**

Hatori, Shigure, Tohru and Kyo sat down in the waiting room.

A doctor walked in.

''He has a broken leg, but other than that, he's fine,''.

''Can we see him?'' asked Tohru.

''Of course, he's awake now,''.

Everyone walked into the room.

Haru's right leg was in a cast.

''Hey...'' said Haru.

''How are you feeling?'' asked Shigure.

''I'm okay,'' said Haru. ''The doctors said I could go home tomorrow,''.

Haru looked around, realising Yuki wasn't there.

''What's wrong?'' asked Tohru.

''Where's Yuki?''.

''That damn rat ran off after he found out what happened,'' said Kyo.

''Oh...'' said Haru, looking down.

**~Scene Change~**

Night soon fell.

''We'll pick you up in the morning,'' said Shigure.

''Ok...'' replied Haru, drifting off to sleep.

**~Scene Change~**

Everyone drove back to the house, only to find it empty.

''I'm worried,'' said Tohru.

''Don't be, the rat can take care of himself,'' said Kyo.

When it turned midnight, Yuki still hadn't returned.

''We'll look for him tomorrow, Tohru, just get some sleep,'' said Shigure.

**~Scene Change~**

''Okay,'' said Tohru and walked upstairs.

The next morning there was a frantic knock at the door.

Shigure answered it, to find Ayame standing there, supporting Yuki.

''Ayame! What happened?'' asked Shigure.

''I just found him lying on the ground,'' said Ayame.

''Yuki, can you hear me?'' asked Shigure.

Tohru came downstairs at that moment.

''Y... Yuki...'' said Tohru.

Yuki looked up, his eyes red. It was obvious that he had been crying.

''Ayame, let me go...'' said Yuki.

Ayame did just as Yuki asked.

Just then, Kyo walked into the room.

''So when are we gonna pick Hatsuharu up from the hospital?'' asked Kyo.

Yuki turned to try and run but was held back by Ayame.

Yuki slapped him.

The slap was hard enough to send Ayame flying across the room, hitting the back of his head on the wall.

He sank to the floor.

''Ayame!'' shouted Shigure, rushing to aid his fallen friend.

Kyo, by this time was holding Yuki back.

''Let me go Kyo!'' shouted Yuki.

''No way in hell!'' shouted Kyo.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Tohru ran to answer it.

Standing there was Hatori, along with Haru, who was on crutches.

Hatori ran to Shigure and Ayame, who had been knocked out cold.

Yuki managed to get out of Kyo's grasp and ran out of the house.

Haru looked down as Yuki ran past him, sadness evident in his eyes.

''Hatsuharu? Are you okay?'' asked Tohru.

Haru didn't answer.

''Haru?'' repeated Tohru.

Haru turned round and went out of the house.

''Yuki!'' he shouted. ''Yuki come back! Why are you blaming yourself! It's not your fault!''.

Kyo walked over to Haru, who was on the verge of tears.

Ayame stirred and opened his golden eyes.

He struggled to get up.

''I guess I had better be going now,'' said Ayame.

''Will you be ok?'' asked Shigure.

''I'll be fine,'' replied Ayame.

Hatori walked over to Haru and Kyo. He placed a comforting hand on Haru's shoulder.

Haru turned around and cried onto Hatori.

Shigure got up.

''I'll go and look for Yuki,'' said Shigure, walking out of the house.

Haru soon fell asleep, exhausted from crying.

Hatori placed him on the sofa.

**~Scene Change~**

Shigure had looked everywhere for Yuki.

He was about to give up when he saw a figure in the distance.

As he got closer, he could see that it was Yuki.

''What are you doing here?'' asked Yuki.

''Why don't you come back to the house? Everyone's getting worried,'' said Shigure.

''I can't,''.

''Why not?''.

''Haru probably doesn't want me there,'' said Yuki.

''Yes he does, he was crying earlier,'' said Shigure.

''Fine...'' said Yuki.

**~Scene Change~**

Shigure walked into the house, Yuki following behind.

Haru began to stir and opened his eyes.

Yuki walked over to him.

''Haru I'm-'' started Yuki, but was interrupted by Haru sitting up and pulling him into a hug.

''I forgive you, it wasn't your fault anyway,'' said Haru.

**YYxYandJxS4eva: Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 School

**Disobedience – Chapter 3 – School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

''H... Haru,'' said Yuki, as Shigure smiled at the two.

**~Scene Change~**

The next day, Yuki woke up.

He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to find that Haru was already up.

Tohru was making breakfast.

''Good morning, Yuki,'' said Tohru.

''Good morning,'' replied Yuki.

''Hey,'' said Haru.

''Are you sure you'll be okay at school?'' asked Yuki.

''I'll be fine,'' replied Haru.

**~Scene Change~**

Just as they were walking through the school gates, Momiji came running up to them.

''Haru! What happened?'' asked Momiji.

''Um... I fell...'' said Haru.

It was lunchtime.

Haru and Yuki were walking side by side, the others not too far behind.

As they were nearing the stairs, Haru turned around to shout something to Kyo.

His crutches were balancing dangerously on the edge of the stairs.

Yuki noticed. Haru was going to fall!

Haru started to lose his balance.

Yuki quickly pushed Haru away from the stairs.

Unfortunately, Yuki lost his balance in the process and fell down the stairs, crashing into some lockers.

The others, hearing the crash, ran down the hallway.

They ran down the stairs, Momiji helped Haru get down the stairs.

Yuki was struggling to get up so Kyo helped him out.

''Yuki, are you okay?'' asked Tohru.

''I'm fine,'' replied Yuki.

''Be more careful next time,'' said Haru.

''Better me than you,'' said Yuki and started laughing.

Haru blinked.

The others joined in the laughter and soon Haru also joined in.

**~Scene Change~**

The rest of the school day passed by quickly and they soon were able to head home.

''Wow, I'm tired,'' said Haru.

''You said it,'' said Kyo.

Just as they were nearing the school gates, Yuki suddenly froze.

''What's wrong?'' asked Tohru.

She looked at the spot where Yuki was looking, standing there was Akito.

He started to walk towards them as Yuki backed away.

Kyo noticed a long, black whip hidden behind Akito's back with one hand.

''Yuki! Run!'' shouted Kyo.

Yuki tried to run around Akito but was not quick enough.

Akito raised the whip and bought it down on Yuki's back, causing him to fall to the ground.

Akito continued to hurt Yuki, who cried out in pain.

A few of the other students froze, having no clue as to what was going on.

Tohru ran back into the school to call Shigure.

''_Hello?'' asked Shigure._

''Shigure! Akito's at the school and he's hurting Yuki!''.

''_Ok, I'll call Hatori, we'll be there as soon as we can!''._

Tohru ran back outside.

''Shigure's on his way with Hatori!'' shouted Tohru.

Haru could only look on with shock. He couldn't bear to see Yuki get hurt.

A few minutes Shigure and Hatori arrived at the scene.

They ran over to Akito and held him back.

By now, Yuki's screams had stopped.

While Akito was being led away by Akito, Kyo, Tohru and Momiji ran over to Yuki.

Hatsuharu was frozen in his place.

Kyo turned Yuki onto his back. Yuki was unconscious.

Kyo quickly got out his cell phone and called an ambulance.

Momiji, noticing the state Haru was in, walked over to him.

''Haru? Are you okay?'' asked Momiji.

Haru tried to speak, but found he couldn't.

The ambulance soon came.

Yuki was placed on a stretcher and taken away to the hospital.

Hatori returned with Shigure. Everyone clambered into Hatori's car.

**~Scene Change~**

In the waiting room.

Haru was silent; he was still in shock from the incident.

A doctor walked into the room.

''How is he?'' asked Kyo.

''I'm afraid he's in a coma. He might not wake up but you may see him if you'd like,''.

They walked into Yuki's room.

Yuki had an oxygen mask covering his face. He was deathly pale.

Haru, with the aid of his crutches, went over to the bed and sat on the chair beside it.

He took Yuki's hand in his.

''Y... Yuki, you might not be able to hear me but I hope that you'll wake up soon otherwise I won't be able to say that I... I- started Haru, but broke down in tears, laying his head on the mattress.

''Yuki! Please wake up! I need you!'' cried Haru.

Shigure slowly walked over to Haru, placing his hands on Haru's shoulders, which were shaking.

Tohru looked on sadly and Kyo stood there awkwardly.

''I think we'd better be going home,'' said Shigure, sadly.

Haru had fallen asleep by then.

Shigure picked up Haru and everyone walked out of the room.

Hatori drove them all back to the house, then left with Momiji.

Shigure laid Haru down on a bed upstairs.

**~Scene Change~**

Minutes later, they heard a scream.

Kyo, Shigure and Tohru immediately ran into the room.

Haru was sitting up in bed, panting.

Sweat was visible on his face.

''What happened?'' asked Tohru.

''It was just a nightmare,'' said Haru.

''About Yuki?''.

Haru nodded.

''Will you be okay?'' asked Shigure.

''Yeah,'' said Haru.

**~Scene Change~**

1 month had passed and Yuki still hadn't woken up. Haru had been to see him everyday.

They were all eating breakfast on a Sunday morning when there was a knock at the door.

Tohru answered it.

She stood back as Akito stormed in. He walked towards Haru.

''Listen, you. Yuki will probably never wake up, I hope he stays like that,'' said Akito.

''Shut up! Yuki will wake up! I know he will! He's not weak!'' shouted Haru.

''Yes he is, he is also pathetic and a traitor,''.

''Don't you dare insult Yuki like that in front of me!''.

Haru went to attack Akito, by was held back by Kyo and Shigure.

Akito smirked, leaving the house.

Tears flowing down his face, Haru ran out of the house and to the hospital.

Shigure, Tohru and Kyo followed.

Once inside the hospital, Haru ran to Yuki's room.

He ran over to the bed, lay his head on it and cried.

''Yuki... I can't take it anymore! Please wake up! I need you... I... I love you!'' shouted Haru, while the others looked on sadly.

As if by some miracle, Yuki's eyes slowly opened.

**YYxYandJxS4eva: Read and Review!**


End file.
